1 penny pour les pensées de Vic !
by Sanrever
Summary: L'un des persos travaillant au jag, en l'occurrence VIC, se retrouve de permanence pour la nuit de noël. Il voit tout le monde partir et se retrouve seul avec lui même. Mais certains viendront faire un tour au JAG durant cette même nuit ( oublis, tenir compagnie, amener à manger...).


Bonjour,

Je suis d'humeur à poster ce week-end, alors voici un petit OS tout dans l'humour...

•Personnages : Sarah, Harm, Harriet, Bud et Vic !  
•Résumé : Fic réalisé pour le deuxième défi de

L'un des persos travaillant au jag (Harriet, Bud, Harm ,Mac, Mic, Tiner...) se retrouve de permanence pour la nuit de noël. Il voit tout le monde partir et se retrouve seul avec lui même. Mais certains viendront faire un tour au JAG durant cette même nuit ( oublis, tenir compagnie, amener à manger...).  
Alors vous devez bien entendu nous faire partager les pensées du perso que vous aurez choisi.  
Il est interdit d'utiliser les mots : "joyeux", "dinde" et "ami".  
De plus il est obligatoire de placer ces sept expressions dans votre fic: "vive le vent d'hiver", "branle-bas de combat", "le chat est dans l'horloge", "jeter de la poudre aux yeux", " t'es chiant", " mais il va se taire le nain de jardin" et "il est où ton string" .

•Disclaimer « La série JAG ne m'appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de DPB, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. »

* * *

 **1 penny pour les pensées de Vic !**

 **24 décembre 2004**

 **17H00**

 **QG du JAG**

Le JAG se vide petit à petit, tout le monde s'en va pour enfin me laisser seul dans ces locaux.

Eh oui ! Je suis le petit dernier de l'équipe et par-là même, de permanence en cette nuit du 24 décembre.

Voilà ! Tout le monde est parti et me voilà seul maître à bord.

Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ce soir ? Hum il n'est que 17H00 et je m'ennuie déjà, on devrait faire les permanences à deux ! Oui à deux, moi et une sublime femme, ça serait vraiment le pied ! Mais bon ce n'est pas le cas.

Bon je vais commencer par mettre de l'ordre dans mes dossiers comme ça le temps passera un peu plus vite. Ça ne fait que quelques mois que je suis ici et déjà tant de dossiers traités. Eh ben j'ai pas chaumé ! Quelle a été l'affaire que j'ai préférée ? Ah oui ! La première avec le Colonel. Comment elle n'a pas aimé, je me souviens encore de son regard noir lorsqu'elle a appris pour le témoin ! Je sais très bien, qu'au fond, elle m'aime bien ! Quelles femmes peuvent me résister ! Aucunes ! Ça me fait penser que c'est bien la première fois que je passe Noël sans une superbe créature dans mon lit !

Bon voilà, j'ai tout fini et il est : 19H00 à peine, mais ce n'est pas possible ! Bon si j'allumais un peu la radio.

Bonsoir à tous en cette merveilleuse nuit de Noël. Comment ne pas fondre devant ces vitrines illuminées, ces rues couvertes de neige et ces gens qui sont bien au chaud chez eux en train de rire et de chanter. D'ailleurs si on se passait un petit chant de Noël.

Un chant de Noël, on aura tout vu, mais bon allé, pourquoi pas ! Lequel vont-ils nous passer ? Pitié pas petit papa Noël ! Ouf sauvé.

Sur le long chemin  
Tout blanc de neige blanche

Non mais c'est quoi cette chanson, blanc de neige blanche, n'importe quoi !

 _Un vieux monsieur s'avance  
Avec sa canne dans la main  
Et tout là-haut le vent  
Qui siffle dans les branches  
Lui souffle la romance  
Qu'il chantait petit enfant :_

 _Vive le vent, vive le vent  
_ _ **Vive le vent d'hiver  
**_ _Qui s'en va sifflant, soufflant  
Dans les grands sapins verts...  
Oh ! Vive le temps, vive le temps  
Vive le temps d'hiver  
Boule de neige et jour de l'an  
Et bonne année grand-mère..._

 **Vive le vent d'hiver** ! Mais on aura tout entendu, il n'y a pas de quoi encourager un vent glacial à venir nous geler, quoique bien réfléchi ! On peut aller sous la couette pour se réchauffer ! Ouai ! Vive le vent, vive le vent, **vive le vent d'hiver**

Vic se mit alors à danser tout seul en répétant ces quelques mots. C'est ainsi qu'il ne vit pas arriver le capitaine Rabb sur le plateau.  
Celui ci s'installa confortablement sur une chaise et resta à le regarder et à prendre des valait le détour !

_ Eh bien ! Je vois qu'on s'amuse Lieutenant !

_ Cap… Capitaine !

_ Oui je suis bien capitaine, Lieutenant !

_ Vous…vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

_ Assez pour voir votre petite danse et prendre des photos.

_Vous… Vous n'avez pas fait ça ?

_ Si, tenez, regardez !

_ Oh mais je suis plutôt canon sur cette photo finalement !

_ Hum !

_ Que faites-vous ici Capitaine ?

_ Je suis venu récupérer un cadeau.

_ Oh ! Vous cachez vos cadeaux ici ? Mais pourtant vous vivez seul ?

_ Qu'est ce que cela peut vous faire !

_ Oh rien, ça m'intéresse, c'est tout ! C'est pour le Colonel ?

_ Euh… ! Pardon ?

_ Rien je me demandais si vous alliez encore essayer de **jeter de la poudre aux yeux** de cette chère Mac !

_ Comment ça ?

_ Depuis le temps, à votre place…

_ Quoi à ma place ?

_ Ben voyons ! Elle vous dévore des yeux. Vous n'avez que le petit doigt à lever et elle est dans votre lit !

_ Non **mais il va se taire le nain de jardin** ! C'est qu'il commence sérieusement à m'énerver.

_ Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais eu ce genre de pensées envers le Colonel ! C'est une femme super sexe ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

_ Lieutenant, encore une réflexion de ce genre et..

_ Et quoi ? Tout le monde sait très bien que vous avez déjà couché ensemble !

Vic ne vit pas le poing partir mais le sentit très nettement venir s'écraser sur son œil droit.

_ Si jamais je vous entends encore une fois lui manquer de respect, c'est à l'hôpital que vous passerez le nouvel an !

_ Ok, Capitaine, ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver ! Comment je vais plaire aux filles maintenant ? Ce n'est pas malin !

_ Fallait réfléchir avant de parler ! Sur ce, amusez-vous bien ! Vive le vent, vive le vent…

Et Harm repartit en fredonnant ce refrain qui énerva prodigieusement Vic.

Non mais ! Il n'est pas fini ce mec ! Il n'a qu'à la sauter une bonne fois pour toute sa Colonel. Ca le calmera peut-être. Non mais je n'ai dit que la vérité ! C'est un pur canon cette nana, moi je ne serais pas contre une gros câlin avec elle ! Hum….La tête bien au chaud entre ses deux seins !

Bon ce n'est pas tout mais toute cette agitation m'a ouvert l'appétit. Alors que m'a t'on préparé ? Allons voir ça !

Vic ouvre la porte du réfrigérateur et se retrouve nez à nez avec son dîner.

Hum…Pas très appétissant tout ça!

Alors ! Purée, haricots et poulet ! Non mais c'est quoi ce menu ! Elle est où ma volaille bien grasse ? Et ma coupe de champagne ?

Bon que faire ! Commander ce soir c'est mort. Soit, je n'ai pas le choix, subissons ce repas !

Il sort le tout et va s'installer dans le bureau du Général pour y suivre le match de baseball . Finalement il a trouvé une bonne bière qu'il savoure tranquillement, avachi dans le fauteuil du général, les pieds posés sur le bureau.

La partie était déjà bien entamée lorsqu'il entendit des cris provenir du plateau. Qui pouvait venir ici le soir du réveillon ? Il sortit discrètement pour surprendre les deux intrus.

_ Non mais **t'es chiant**! Bud tu ne pouvais pas penser à mettre les cadeaux des enfants dans le coffre en partant !

_ Bon ça va, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès non plus.

_ C'est ça le problème. Tu ne le fais jamais exprès ! Maintenant on a une maison remplie d'invités qui doivent se demander où nous sommes passés.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, le Colonel gère la situation.

_ Ben justement, ce n'est pas son rôle mais le notre !

_ Hum hum ! Dites-moi si je vous dérange **? Le chat est dans l'horloge** on dirait !

_ Oh vous, la ferme !

_ Eh ce n'est pas moi qui ai oublié de penser à mes enfants !

_ Lieutenant, veuillez répéter ce que vous venez de dire ?

_ Je dis que vous êtes un père indigne voilà !

_ Bud chéri, calme toi !

_ Que je me calme !

Bud était si énervé par le comportement de ce jeune lieutenant arrogant qu'il fonça droit sur lui et lui décocha une bonne droite.

_ Non mais ça ne va pas chez vous ! Vous êtes malade ? Comment je vais faire pour plaire aux filles avec deux yeux au beurre noir !

_ Ben, vous devriez me remercier plutôt. Je trouvais que votre œil gauche manquait un peu de couleur. Voilà qui est rectifié maintenant !

_ D'ailleurs, comment vous êtes-vous ou plutôt qui vous a amoché de la sorte Lieutenant?

_ Sauf votre respect madame, ça ne vous regarde pas !

_ Ah et depuis quand vous me respectez ?

_ Oh et puis merde, tous des tarés ici !

_ Bud ! Ne t'énerve pas à nouveau chéri, rentrons rejoindre nos amis.

_ Oui tu as raison, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

_ Ouais c'est ça ! Retournez faire mu muse auprès de votre bande de frustrés.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur ces dernières paroles.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai ça ! A quoi je ressemble maintenant, ils ont bouffé quoi ce soir ! Bon si je retournais voir ce match maintenant.

Il retourna tranquillement dans le bureau de l'amiral, s'alluma un bon feu dans la cheminée et reprit sa place initiale.

Vingt minutes plus tard alors qu'il était tranquillement installé devant son match, une magnifique jeune femme vêtue très légèrement pénétra dans le bureau de l'amiral et entama une petite danse devant les yeux étincelants de notre lieutenant.

Oh mon dieu ! Ce qu'elle est belle. Hum ! Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je ne l'aurais pas imaginé comme ça. Cette petite robe rouge qui s'arrête juste en dessous de ses fesses et qui ne cache rien de ses atouts. Super excitant oui ! Mon dieu mais comment peut-on être ainsi gâté par la nature.

Elle se trouve maintenant entre moi et la cheminée. Doucement, elle s'avance sensuellement dans ma direction, je sens que je vais défaillir. Elle pose l'un de ses pieds sur ma jambe droite et s'approche de mon visage. Je peux sentir son souffle sur ma peau, mon dieu ce que je suis serré dans cet uniforme ! Elle le comprend et repose son pied par terre le temps que j'enlève mon pantalon et ma veste. Puis elle s'assied à califourchon sur moi et vient poser de doux baisers sur mes yeux bleuis par les coups que j'ai reçu, quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle se redresse légèrement et retire sa robe. Oh mon dieu comment peut-on être aussi belle, et cette poitrine je voudrais me plonger dedans. Elle est douce et sensuelle à la fois et prend les choses en main, comprenant que je suis totalement à sa merci.

Nos sous-vêtements volent dans la pièce et nous faisons l'amour comme des bêtes.

Cette femme m'étonnera toujours. Je savais bien qu'elle avait un faible pour moi et pas pour ce satané Rabb. Mon dieu mais elle n'en a jamais assez ! Je me lève pour reprendre mes esprits après ce qui vient de se passer, là sur le fauteuil de l'amiral avec Mac. Oh oui avec Mac ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé être à ce point gâté par le père Noël cette année.

Tout en étant plongé dans mes pensées, je la regarde, elle est tranquillement installée sur le fauteuil de l'amiral, les yeux remplis de désirs à mon égard. Je ramasse nos vêtements qui ont volé dans la pièce sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

_ Euh chéri ! **Il est où ton string** rouge si craquant ?

_ Hum regarde là, sur la télé.

_ Ah oui !

Je lui tends ses vêtements mais elle n'en fait rien et les pose au sol. Elle me regarde et se mord légèrement les lèvres, je comprends son désir et la fait se lever pour la remettre sur mes genoux. Mon dieu, je sens à nouveau le désir monter en moi. Soudain sans que je ne m'y attende, elle me fait des caresses plus que suggestives.

_ Hum ! Oh oui ! Mac continues !

_ **Branle-bas de combat** Lieutenant.

Je sursaute violemment ne m'attendant pas à une telle phrase. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre le Colonel Mackenzie devant moi, tout à fait habillée cette fois et le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Que dois-je continuer Lieutenant ?

_ Euh Colonel, que faites-vous ici ?

_ L'amiral m'a demandé de venir chercher le cadeau de sa fiancée. Mais je vois que vous n'avez pas l'air de vous ennuyer Lieutenant. Alors que dois-je continuer ?

Je déglutis difficilement comprenant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et je ne sais pas du tout depuis combien de temps elle se trouve là. Je me sens devenir tout petit et aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche.

_ Bon ce n'est pas bien important Lieutenant ! Ah voici le cadeau, bon ben joyeux Noël Lieutenant !

_ Oui joyeux Noël Madame.

_ Et au fait lieutenant, Lieutenant repos !

_ Repos Madame mais je …

Et là je suis son regard et me rends compte que je ne contrôle plus du tout mon corps. Je l'entends s'éloigner en riant aux éclats tandis que moi j'ai envie de me retrouver à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle. Mais comment vais-je pouvoir encore la regarder en face.

Joyeux Noël mon petit Vic !

FIN

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en compagnie du petit Vic!


End file.
